


Land of the Fgts

by internal_insulated



Category: Da Amazin OT Advenchr
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Self-Insert, doormat doesn't like fanfics, especially doormat, everyone at ot rt lmad c&g and tolp are going to be soooooooo pissed of xdddddddd, no really it counts as a self-insert if i include myself in it, rite???///??/??????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internal_insulated/pseuds/internal_insulated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone gets into a war… oh, and shipping happens (unfortunately for Doormat).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Land of the Fgts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone at tOLP](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=everyone+at+tOLP), [everyone at OT](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=everyone+at+OT), [everyone at RT](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=everyone+at+RT), [everyone at LMaD](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=everyone+at+LMaD), [everyone at C&G](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=everyone+at+C%26G).



> this work is going to get so many views simply because it’s a fucking daoa fanfic
> 
> (anyways, i’ll try to update this as much as i can)

The cold dawn of OT was filled with the wind of the night before. As the sun was raised, people from the other forums started to wake up for the day.

Liteslayer woke up with a start. He quickly got up and checked the window for anyone trying to get a picture of him as a Satanic deer.

He sighed. No one was there. He walked over to his computer and started to play some VVVVVV.

Meanwhile, Dav999 woke up (somehow, he’s a fucking warp token) at tOLP, in front of Kayya.

fuck it im too lazy to write more. ill just keep updating it over and over again

**Author's Note:**

> pls don’t spam my email address


End file.
